One Day
by Live-WireLinx
Summary: Kairi finds herself alone for Valentine's Day, thinking of the one she can not fully remember. Set during the year that Sora slept.


A/N: I know I'm a day late, but I was personally inspired by my own feeling on being alone for Valentine's Day for the fist time. Long distance relationships suck. I didn't think it would have affected me so much, but it was hard. Everyone was happy loving one another; it was like stabbing a knife into my heart.

So I wrote this one for Kairi, as seeing she had spent a Valentine's Day alone as well when Sora was asleep and Riku was gone. Not everyone spent the day happy. : (

But enough of that mopping, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, I would have released Final Mix to the rest of the world!!

* * *

…One Day…

_Balloons, teddy bears, red roses, bouquets, chocolate…love was in the air. Couples were cuddling, showcasing their love by exchanging gifts and words of endearment. Packed halls were filled with the chatter of lovebirds, loving words spewing from one person to another. Girls flaunted their overly sized teddy bears while shoving chocolate covered strawberries into their mouths while female teachers sat at desks barely visible under mountains of roses and cards It was all too much for her._

_She needed to get away. Thankfully, the school day had gone by at a decent pace. As the last bell rang, she shouldered her bag, and began walking, not caring where she went. It was not that she was bitter, by no means was she a bitter person. But the sight of people holding the ones they love close had her heart constricting painfully in her chest. How she wished she was one of those girls, holding the hand of the boy she loved. _

_She racked her brain, time and time again, searching for the name her heart longed for her to utter. But day after day, she could not remember. Tears of frustration flew down her pale face as she walked. How could you forget the one that you love? How his voice sounded like, his laugh, how his touch felt…what it felt like to be held by them. The only thing she could remember was his eyes. She could hardly forget his eyes. So blue and filled with emotion, she had found herself at the beach several times. The same blue that had been his eyes she had found in the temperamental waters._

_Minutes passed by until she found herself out and away from the horde and in the comfort of the beach. Slowly, she sat down her school bag, and adjusted the uniformed issued skirt before sitting on the warm sand. _

_Memories she tried so desperately to recover always came back with a boy she could hardly recognize. But her heart told her she knew him. _

_Why did it have to be this way? She had asked herself so many times when she found herself alone. She was never alone with those two boys she remembered. Riku. She smiled at the name. He had always been so confident, and a bit of a showoff. Silver hair, aqua eyes, a strong build… many at school had fawned over him. But, she paused, hoping that a name would pop into place. But, it never did. _

_He was gone, because he was doing something important. She knew that much, both he and Riku were gone because they were doing something very important. How long it had been since she had seen both of her friends, she lost count. She had never been alone with both of them around. One was always with her, giving her strength and comfort she was so desperate for now. _

_No one else was alone on this day. Everyone had someone to go to, someone to love. The tears came back. This was no way for her to be feeling. She was tired of being alone. Leaning over, she unclasped her bag and took out a dulled pencil and began working on the pliable wet sand inches from her. After several moments, she pulled back, tucking her hair back behind her ear to better examine her work. _

_She was by no means an artist, but she did her best while drawing herself and the two boys. First, she drew herself in a stick-figure form before drawing Riku beside her. She paused as she finished him up, adding a small smirk to his round face before stopping. She closed her eyes, focusing on the boy that had eluded her memory. _

_Finally, she sighed, and set down her sand-covered pencil. His body was their, baggy shorts and a baggy shirt…but his face. She picked up the pencil, and tentatively did his face. Haphazardly, she squiggled out his hair and smiled at the finish product. As an added affect, she drew a heart around the three figures before writing underneath it. _

_Setting her pencil back into her bag, she buckled it shut and stood, brushing off the sand from her clothing and legs. She stared at the mural a moment longer before walking away, brushing the stray tears away. _

'_Happy Valentine's Day, Riku & ' _

_One day…she would be able to fill in that blank._

* * *

A/N: I did this for those who find themselves alone for days such as Valentine's Day. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Review please! Tell me if I suck or not! (I rather prefer the not… : D) 


End file.
